Wildfire and Starfire Bonding-chapter1
by Jupiter44
Summary: Mia and Ryo is still paired!Is Mia pregnant?Will Ryo accept being the daddy?Will they stay together?
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Wildfire and Starfire Bonding  
miaandryo@aol.com  
Chapter1  
  
  
**************************  
Here ya go,the separtate story.Please if you don`t like ''romactic'' scenes......Don`t read!!!!!Love Comes In Strange Ways is on hold for a while.Mia is just a regular smart young woman and Ryo is gone....moved away to be exact.Not really alot of fighting with the Dynasty......but Mia does find a file about*-----*Can`t tell you...have to read it to find out!!!It`s going to be rather long-sorry!  
**************************  
Here`s your last chance to turn back,and save yourself.  
  
#Kento:''Jupiter,just go on and tell the story!They know what they`re getting into-''  
  
I know that,Kento but there`s....there`s alot mature....mature parts in this story.It`s not for children!  
  
#Kento:''Jupiter,if you`re this scared ----here:Ok!People,there is alot kissing,hugging,touching,or even Wild sex in this Nc-17 story!Soooo be careful.There ya go Jupiter....ya can contiune!  
  
(sweatdrops)Ummmm.....thanks Kento...but I didn`t want to tell them that much.  
  
#Kento:Ahhhh!!!No one can EVER make you happy!  
  
(Laughing)Ok. people.....there is hugging,kissing,touching,but there is no....I repeat....no wild sex....but there is sex.It`s just not wild.  
  
#Kento:''I can`t take no more,get on with the damn story!''   
  
(Laughing)Ok...I`am leaving and so are you ,Kento.Enjoy!  
  
#Kento:''Guests,Jupiter44 has left the building.''  
  
(Cracking up Laughing now)  
  
#Kento:See Ya!!!  
Jupiter44:See Ya later!!!  
********************************************  
  
Mia looked out of her bathroom tube window.It was Saturday morning and she decided to take a rather long bath.Now that the guys left and moved,she had the whole house to herself.Mia`s pinned up hair slowly fell down into the water.Her tub was rather large,enough for two people.She reached over to her book,wich on bathrobe.Mia yawned as she contiuned reading.She was at the end,page 389.She sighed and leaned her head back.In all the romace novels she read,there was always the same plot.The woman finds her prince-charming.The man is expressed as "dangerous" and she tries to stay away from him.But at the end,the woman ends with the man.....in bed.Mia never understood why the authors always made a similar plot.It`s like their all in a huge club which writes silly little romace novels.But she could never throw them away.They showed true love to the one you truly love.Mia understood that feeling,she was in love.She still was but the guy left,moved away.Like a coward,running like he didn`t know what was going on between them.She wouldn`t have done that.Mia frowned as she remembered how he just got up one day and decided to leave.Sometimes Mia felt like she was in those romace novels,playing the love-sick girl who just couldn`t control her emotions.She would never show her emotions ever again.Her head crept to her pictures in her bathroom.Everytime she tried tearing it up,she frove.The picture showed herself and....him.  
Ryo,the one of all five that got to her.The one that she adored most and loved the most.But he left and left Whiteblaze for company,after everything they went through together!Sure they were just little kissess here and there,but they had something in them.Ryo knew that,he was the one who started them.But instead of facing her,he ran away.Mia shook her head and looked at her wall clock.*12:45,Time for lunch then a nice summer jog.*She stood up and wrapped around her towel.She looked down at her body.She never liked it,*How can any regular girl compete to a Hollywood star,like Jennfier Lopez!*  
  
The shower water shutted off and the shower door opened.Letting the steam come out.A young man stepped out and grabbed a towel.He shook his head,making his wet black hair spray little droplets of water all over the place.He walked out his bathroom and walked over to his dresser.He took out his boxers,jeans,and socks.He looked at hisself in the mirror and grabbed another towel.He started to dry his hair.*Mia always said that she could braid my hair.*He then lowed his head,why did he ever leave?They were getting so close and he could have swore that he falling in love.No,he was in love....and he still is.Ryo remembered how he used to kiss her,with so much love and care.She used to kiss him back,but he could still feel that she was nervous.He understood that,he was kinda nervous when he first kissed her.Mia didn`t even move away,she froze.It was Christmas and somehow they were under the mistletoe.*Maybe I could stop by and say hello.*Ryo then knew what would happen,Mia might snap him or maybe something worst.But he deserved it,he ran away from what was going on.He ran away from something...no someone who he truly loved.Mia Koji....an angel in his heart.She will never believe how much she meant to him.Ryo remembered when he first loved her or started to love her.It was during Tapla`s invasion,in the very beginning.Mia was sitting beside him and Halo,Torrent,and Hardrock was sitting around her.(Guess esp. this from!)They was discussing how to get to Starta.They found out that he was in space,just floating around up there.Ryo remembered the way the were arguing and Mia was trying to calm down all four of them.Sage and Kento was going at each other`s throats.Cye and hisself was just on the sidelines with Mia.Then,suddenly she stood up and started breaking up the argument.  
She stated that arguing would never help them defeat Talpa and his terrible dynasty.She stated that they a team and they were useless not as a team.He could not take his eyes,she suddenly different.She looked attactive,the outburst made her eyes stand out.They were amazing(what can I say....I love that word!)His eyes went down to her lips,they had a beauitful tent of pink in them.He started to think what would kissing be like.How would kissing her neck be like.His eyes went lower......Then Ryo`s memory broke.He didn`t want to remember that,it was a small crush and it was over now.That crush went to a attaction,next sexual attaction.....now it was love and a sexual attaction.Ryo walked out his bedroom with his jeans and socks on.Shirtless and having a towel around his neck.He walked out on his patio and looked ahead to the city.*Why sit in all day?The beach would be nice.*   
  
Mia just got back inside from her early routine of jogging.She had her water bottle and Walkman.Mia had her jogging suit on.A two piece jogging suit to be exact.She didn`t want to be copped up in the house all day.She wanted to get out and enjoy a beauitful hot summer day.*The beach would be nice*  
  
Ryo got out of his car and grabbed his beach bag.He looked over to the volleyball game.He could see that they needed extreme help.Ryo was once good at soccer and once upon a time,he thought that he found his sport.But Mia came around and showed him volleyball.....after that soccer was out the picture.He would have to thank Mia one day.She showed him so many things through their times of friendship.Showing him that not everything was war and hate.Showing him love and friendship.The kind of love the guys could never fill.Ryo shook his head again*Why was he always thinking about her!?*  
He walked down the steps and headed for a open space to set his stuff down.He found one near a woman`s sheet.He knew it was a womans` because of the jacket near it.He could have swore that it looked similar to Mia`s.*No.she wouldn`t come to the beach...Mia only came when we came.She always said that it`s too much people here for her.*Ryo dismissed the thought and headed for the useless volleyball players.  
  
Mia walked over to her beach sheet and her umbrella.She went to get ice cream and a hotdog.Mia looked over to see another one`s belongings.Someone must have just set their stuff down.Mia sat down under her umbrella.She slided on her sunglasses and started to lick her ice cream.Her seat was in frout of the volleyball game.She noticed that the home team was suddenly winning.When she left for the ice cream,they were losing.Now they were 20 to 10.20 were the home team!Mia watched the men and women fight over the ball and then she noticed a guy who wasn`t there a few minutes ago.He had black hair which went down to his shoulders.He was very built,even from her distance...she could notice that.*He must go to gym everyday.*He had deep blue eyes that reminded her of Ryo.*Great,I go to the beach and have to be reminded of him.But he does look alot like him*Mia felt the ice cream drip and started to lick it again.But she couldn`t take her eyes off this guy.He had the skills like Ryo and the body.She noticed how his biceps reacted to every movement he did.Mia watched how stroug he hit the ball.All his skills and techiques were like Ryo`s.*Wow! This guy is like a twin of Ryo!*Mia noticed how flat and musclar his stomach was.It made her feel so good looking at him,it made her feel protected.While she was staring at this attactive hunk,Mia forgot that she had ice cream.The remaining of it fell on her thighs and she screamed.  
  
Ryo was on a roll.He got this team a max.of 20 points single-handed.It was almost half-time and the other team was exhausted.He smiled when he noticed that alot of girls was now into the game.*I still got it*Then he heard a scream,not a scream of fear.A scream of surprise.He looked over to where his stuff was....there was the woman who screamed.Ryo started to walk over,forgetting all about the game.He ingored all the people who was calling him to get back there and play.Tey only wanted him to win for them.They weren`t doing any work.Ryo`s eyes were glued on this angel.She had lovely brunette hair which down her back.She had sunglasses on and a bikini on.It barely covered her up.As he got closer,he noticed how it covered her.The straps went around her neck and went around her chest.Her breasts were covered but he could still see every curve.She was doing something with her legs with a cloth.Her bottom half of this bikini stucked tightly to her body and he could have swore that it was her underwear.Ryo couldn`t bare it,he set his stuff down next to a....a...sexy out-of-this-world...angel.  
*She should know that her nipples are hard and what in the hell is she doing with her legs!?*Ryo walked over to her stood infrout of her and gasped:  
  
Mia was using her washcloth to wipe off the sticky ice cream off of her.She didn`t notice that someone coming to her until she saw a shadow in frout of her.Mia looked up and made her mouth into a small "o".It was that guy she was staring at a few minutes ago.Then she looked at him closely and she gasped:  
  
''Ryo!''  
  
''Mia!''  
  
They both couldn`t believe it.They were looking at each other`s bodies,thinking that they were someone else.Mia noticed where her hands were and moved them away.They were almost between her legs.She moved them to sit on her thighs.Ryo smiled at that,she was embrassed.He had to admitt..she looked good.Who was he trying to fool, she looked more than good...she looked sexy!Like always.She had to admitt,Ryo did keep up his breathless appearance.He might have this attactive,breathless body untill he dies.  
  
''So,ummm....how have you been?''he asked trying his best to make conversation.Mia smiled and gestured herself to put on her suntan lotion.She went inside her bag as she answered.''Oh,fine...and you?''Ryo sat down beside her and putted up one of his legs and slided one of his arms on it.Then he looked straight at her:''Fine,how`s Whiteblaze?''Mia knew what he was doing.Trying to see if she still had that attaction to him.Sure she did,she always will but she wasn`t going to let him konw that.Mia decided that two can play this game.She poured her lotion into her hand very slowly.Letting the cream swirl out the bottle and onto her hand.Ryo gulped,he was in for it,maybe Mia could control her sexual attarction but he couldn`t.Mia answered as she slided the lotion on her arms and neck:''Whiteblaze`s doing fine,eats as much as Kento.But he is nice have around.It`s very lonely now.''Ryo looked the other way,trying his best to control his urge.Mia smiled and slided her lotion down to her stomach.She was about to rub it on but Ryo grabbed her hand.She looked at him with confused eyes.  
''Let me''he said before he moved behind her.Mia froze as he laid his hand on her stomach.Instantly,everyone around them was just shadows,things that`s just moving around.They felt like...... they were the only people on the face of the planet.  
Ryo started to rub and Mia closed her eyes.He never did this before,he only kissed her.But this was totally different.Mia leaned beack onto him,breathing his handsome scent.Ryo smiled and slowly moved his hands down to her legs.He expected Mia to joint up but she didn`t,she stayed snuggled on him.He laid his hands on her legs and started to slide the lotion on her.Mia opened her mouth and moaned.Ryo didn`t expect that either and chuckled.He never knew her skin could be so soft.  
Ryo`s hands slided down her legs and back up again.It was amazing how his mind could think straight while doing this seducetive task.Mia started to roll her neck back and forth on his chest.She was enjoying this just as much he was.She whispered his name slowly and ever so seductively.Ryo loved it,his mind thought what she would like if she was in bed with him.*I shouldn`t think that....but still.*Mia loved this and she was going contiune this to the bitter end.She never letted a man come near her like this before.She didn`t even know that pleasure like this existed.Ryo was an expert with his hands,*Must be one of the benfits of being a Ronin Warrior*He slowly started to rub her back and shoulders.Mia moaned again,she didn`t want to act so eager but she was in a dreamland.His stroug ,tanned hands working her soft,pale skin.*What would happen if we were at home?...No! Don`t think like that Mia.That`s dangerous thinking like this becuase you might start thinking other things.*But Mia didn`t care anymore,if anything was supposed to happen,well....she`ll let it happen.At least she`ll be with someone who won`t hurt her in anyway.She knew Ryo wouldn`t nor would he make her do anything she didn`t want to do.She trusted and Ryo knew that.He had her trust.In all his life,he never thought that he would fall in love.Ryo looked down at the angel in his arms.He leaned his head near her shoulders and waited for her to move or protest.She didn`t and he contiuned.Ryo laid his lips on her shoulders and started to kiss her there.Mia couldn`t believe what was happening,he was kissing her.But just not anywhere...on her shoulders and working down!To add more to that,she loved it....*(SIGH)Don`t stop,Ryo.....To heaven and back,don`t stop!*She closed her eyes again,enjoying what was going on.Ryo was about to move his mouth to her other shoulder when:  
  
''Get a Room!''some tourists and the volleyball players yelled and distracted Ryo from his seductive task.Mia snapped from her sighing dreamland and moved away from him.She was blinking and stood up.She turned around and faced him.Mia whole face was red and she didn`t know what to say.What could she say,they particly preparing to have sex.Just the thought of that made her feel funny......in all the wroug places.Ryo stood up,too.He grinning at her.He noticed that her hair was standing up and he reached out to push back into place.She letted him do so and then she took a step away.Ryo didn`t know what to say,there he goes again.Getting into something and not thinking it through.He looked at her again.*That swimming suit shouldn`t even be on the rack.It would throw any man off course!*Ryo saw how she blushed and looked down at her feet.He felt like he should say something:''I`am sorry if I went past my limits,Mia.But I still couldn`t help myself.''Mia replied back almost instantly but she kept her eyes on her feet.''Don`t say that,Ryo....you-you didn`t go pass your limits.You just putted suntan lotion on me,Th--....thank-you''Ryo smiled,she could barely say what she wanted to say.Mia turned around and headed for the bathrooms.''I`am going home.Do you want to come.....and visit Whiteblaze?''''Sure,I `ll come along.''He replied quickly.One becuase he wanted to visit his huge fuzzball and two,he wanted to see what would happen between them.   
  
*******************************************  
Ok there was no sex in this chapter but maybe the next will or maybe the next!I not going to tell you anything about the next--  
#Kento:''Give them a break all ready!''  
  
Shut up Kento,who`s the author here!?  
  
#Kento:''You are but---''  
  
All right then,now as I was saying...before I was rudly talked over  
  
#Kento:(grumbling)  
  
In the next chapter.....will be a while.....please reviewboth of my stories.Oh yeah!Tell me what should happen in Love Comes In Strange Ways Chapter7!Sorry....this one wasn`t exactly Nc-17.I had to make so background,I couldn`t have just made them jumb right in the bed together!That`s just so tacky!  
  
#Kento:''How long are you going to be,Jupiter?!....I mean I love ya and all but....sheeeshhh!  
  
Thank-you for caring!.......But I done!  
  
#Kento:Thank-God!  
  
(Laughing)  
  
#Kento:''Bye....Review!''  
Jupiter44:Bye,See Ya,Adios,Bye-Bye,---  
#Kento:''Jupiter!!!!''  
Jupiter:Ok!Bye!  
#Kento:We`re leaving now.I promise!  
**************************************** 


	2. Wildfire and Starfire Bonding-chap2

  
Wildfire and Starfire Bonding  
miaandryo@aol.com  
chapter2  
  
************  
"Okkkkk!here`s your last chance to turn back."  
  
#Cye:Jupiter,please don`t take all day to do your "before story"summary!  
  
"Cye please be quiet and let me finish!"  
  
#Cye:But everyone wants to read your story!  
  
"Fine I`ll make it short and straight to the point."  
  
#Cye:Good  
  
(laughs and contiunes)"There will be kissing,touching,and....well you know!I`am not going there.Also there no wild tough sex,so don`t go there.You have been warned!"  
  
*Cye:See now,was that so hard?!  
  
"Yes!(starts to cry and lays on Cye`s shoulder)it was!"  
  
#Cye:Ahhhh,poor baby.(holds me,*Jupiter*,in his arms)  
  
"Thank-you"  
  
#Cye:Folks it might take a while for Jupiter to calm down.Just go ahead and read with out us.  
  
"Bye everyone"  
  
#Cye:Remember people:Nc-17!Watch it.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mia opens her frout door and moves out of the way.Ryo was right behind her and the scent of him....made her uncomfortable.He wasn`t making her feel unsafe,he was making her....well she couldn`t really explain it.Her body reacted so different when he was around.She didn`t understand it.He`s been gone for about one or two years and it only took a few seconds for her body to go crazy.She looked at him,signaling him to come in but he stod there.Ryo held his arm out and said ever so softly:"Ladies first."She blushed and shyly walked past him.While she placed her purse down,Ryo closed and locked the door.Mia didn`t really know what to say.She never really made-out with a guy...on a beach.Not to mention any other place,she was still a virgin!She decided to call for his huge tiger,Whiteblaze.She looked up,to see where Ryo was.He was just standing there....looking at her.God!This was such a embrarssing moment.She looked away and yelled at the top of her lungs:"Whiteblazeeee!Come here boy....I have a surprise for you!!"There was nothing in response to Mia`s sudden loud cry for help.Ryo just smiled,he wanted to be alone with her.If Whiteblaze didn`t come....well he`ll have to remember to reward him later!Suddenly there was a rumble and the floor started to shake.Mia started to thank the Lord that she wasn`t going to be alone with Ryo.She wasn`t ready to be with him,yet.Whiteblaze ran through the kichten and through the living room.Mia moved out of the way and Whiteblaze landed right on Ryo.She chuckled and covered her mouth.Mia closed her eyes and started to laugh even harder.It was so funny,seeing one of the strougest samurai being held down by a mare tiger!   
After all those times he kept quoting his famous speech from the wars.Ryo looked up and noticed her cracking up so hard."What`s so funny?!"he asked,with a "wait `till I get out of this"thing in his voice.Mia stopped and looked at him very seriously.Then she went right to laughing.This was for about five minutes.Whiteblaze finally got off of him and sat down like a good little dog.Ryo stood up and shook off all the fur from his clothes.Mia creeped back from him slowly.He was walking rather slowly towards her."I`ll give you five seconds....to run,Mia"Ryo smiled and positioned his hands like she was his prey.She smiled,turned around towards her kichten,and started to run towards it....laughing like it was a game.Whiteblaze just laid down and watched Ryo run after her.*Children today(sigh)...play too much.*  
Mia laughed and screamed as she ran out onto the pouch.Ryo was right behind her.She has a dress on and it was slowing her down.So,she held up her skirts and contiuned to run.She ran   
into her garden and into her tall beautiful sunflowers.Mia knew it would be hard for Ryo to catch her if he couldn`t see her.Mia crept down and tried not to laugh out loud.She knew that she didn`t really have a chance.The only thing he really had to do was,sense where she was.  
Remember,he was a ronin warrior.She stayed there for about 15 minutes,without laughing or moving.Mia started to get tried and stood up.She looked around.Noticing all the beauitful things that was around her.The apple and orange trees growing fruit.Flowers spruting wonderful seeds and petals.Grass all over the place.She worked very hard on her garden and it paid off.A breeze started to pick up and she closed her eyes.Enjoying the wind and everthing around her,Mia didn`t notice a shadow coming up to her.Suddenly,Mia felt two arms curve around her waist.She jumped up and opened her eyes....only to see Ryo looking down on her.She started to blush and turn the way.But he softly grabbed her face and made her look up to him.His dark,deep blue eyes looking down into her ocean-greenish(aqua)eyes.It was beauitful and Mia tried not to look so weak.But she couldn`t help it.Her eyes was wided when he started to carress her cheek.Her cheeks were now red turning applish red."Mia",he said her name with so much love and Dart!..that voice in that tone was wonderful.It was tearing down all of her defenses.She looked up into his eyes and replied:"Hmm,I mean...yes?"   
He moved closer to her and she started to shake."What happened to us today?"She looked up at him and acted like she didn`t know what he was talking about."At the beach...Mia what happened to us?"he said getting his body closer to hers.Mia bit her bottom lip as he looked at her."I don`t know,it-it-... just happened."Mia tried to look away but Ryo(again)made her look at him."What just happened?"he was making her say it.He wanted her to admitt that they had a thing...right at the beach.Mia looked down to her toes and replied:"You know-we..we kissed,that`s all."Ryo`s eyebrow lifted up and his arms(that was still around her waist)tightened and she felt his body come closer."That`s all,huh?''Ryo asked and she nodded.The wind started to blow strouger but both of them didn`t noticed."So,we only kissed.You didn`t mind it did you?"he asked her with something in his eyes.Mia just kept her head away from his but he was holding her body to hers.She had to be stroug and handle herself correctly."No I didn`t mind,not at all."  
Mia looked the other way and Ryo let her do so.She sighed in relief.They stood like this for minutes,that felt like hours.Then it happened and Mia had no idea that it was coming....  
He kissed her neck and Mia jolted back to reality.Ryo started to carress her neck with his tougue.Her eyes wided even more.Then she started to flutter her eyelashes and sigh outloud.He started to move up her neck,to her cheek.Mia was trying to remember that they were in the middle of a garden.  
*Make sure you keep your cool.So why are you so hot right now,Mia?*  
In a few minutes,Ryo had his lips right on hers.Mia felt something grow between them(again).She knew this feeling,this was the feeling of love and care.She felt something else,his tougue in her mouth!And what really scared her was....she loved it!She started to give bak some and she heard a groan come from him.Mia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
She felt Ryo`s hands slide up her back,to her hair.Mia`s common sense kicked in and she pulled away.She wrapped her arms around herself.This guy left her because he was scared.Their relationship was improving into something more and he ran away.Now,just because he meets her on the beach....and they-they made out.So what?!Even though this really didn`t make any sense to her....Mia moved away from him.Ryo just stood there and looked confused.It was like he was being stripped from something he wanted so good.Mia shook her head saying"no"."We can`t do this,Ryo.We just can`t do this,it`s over.It was over wh-when...you left."Ryo nodded in argeement and started to walk towards her."You`re right,Mia.I did leave and yes...I was wroug.But now I want to stay and make this relationship grow.Grow into something big and beauitful.I promise that I`ll be there for you.Always,please Mia forgive me.I was a fool.A compelte fool."he said to her,from the bottom of his heart and Mia knew it.She walked slowly towards him and Ryo smiled.She never really had alot of control of herself,when it came to him.She loved him so much."I forgive you,but you ever leave ever again...I`ll have to do something that you`ll regret knowing me.Understand?"Ryo smiled and wrapped his arms around her."I understand,perfectlly Mia."They kissed once more and Mia chuckled as they slide down to the ground.....  
%%%%%%%%%%%%"Ok people,alot of dramtic things is coming now.Watch it now!"  
#Cye:Jupiter don`t do that to the story!Sorry readers.(picks me up and carries me away)Contiune reading!  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
The ground was covered with sunflowers and flower seeds.Ryo took off his jacket and spreaded it on the ground.Their lips were still in tack and Ryo steadily laid Mia down.This was a magical moment for her,she never ever expected for this to happen to her and Ryo.He was right on top of her kissing her neck and she had a feeling...that he wasn`t going to go back up again.She chuckled when he tickled her back(with his hands).She laid her hands on his shirt and could feel his muscles underneath it.She closed her eyes,just to make sure that this wasn`t a dream.She opened her eyes again and Ryo now had his shirt off.*Oh Lord!...it`s not dream!*  
Mia`s lips were intangled with Ryo`s again but this time his hands were on her shirt bottons.Well now that his shirt was off,Mia laid her hands on his chest.She could feel his heart beating more and more.He leaned his mouth to her ear and whispered:"I`ll always love you.Do you want to go through this?We can stop right now...."Mia shrived and smiled,"No go right ahead.Please contiune."Ryo smiled and said some other things in her ear,that I shouldn`t say.In response,Mia smiled and started to explore his chest.Including teasing his flat,plunked nipples.The wind started to blow more and it made Mia`s hair swirl up.Ryo was breathing kinda heavy but Mia calmed him down.He started on her bottons.Her shirt was off in seconds and Mia`s bra wasn`t something you would say"covering".It was a halter top with lace that gave Ryo a wonderful scene of her chest.Mia knew that but she didn`t care.She felt safe and comfortable.Mia`s hand slide down to his belt.The two looked at each other and slowly their lips were in tack again.His hands went around her back and unhooked her bra.Mia in reply started to unbuckle his belt.He kissed her again but Not on the mouth.This time,it was on her nipple.Mia sighed out loud,this was so new to her...and she wasn`t scared at all.Ryo contiuned to do this but it wasn`t kissing it...it was sucking it!(Use your imagination)Mia cried out and using her hands,pushing his head down.It was wonderful,she didn`t know that there was ever pleasure like this!He suckled on it and licked it.He kinda of used it for a bottle!Ryo moved over to Mia`s other and did the same.While Ryo was being preoccupied with her breasts,Mia in his pants.She started to unzip his jeans when she felt it!Now Mia was in college and she was being educated in Medicine.But she never ever felt a man`s.....well know...dick.She stopped right in her tracks,she started to think that this wroug.But then she felt Ryo`s mouth on her stomach and that thought just slipped away.Ryo stopped and noticed that after Mia felt"every man`s fanstany"she kinda froze.This was expectable so he slowly grabbed her hand.She looked at him and she followed her hand travel downwards....then he spreaded her hand.Ryo laid her hand on the rather large burge,which was between his legs.  
Mia was kinda in shock and closed her eyes once more.She felt his hand lift off of hers.leaving hers...to explore.It was sorta big and round.She never really thought it would feel this way.Suddenly,she felt uncomfortable and quickly moved her hand.She held both her hands on her chest....showing how much she was embrarssed.He just smiled and she started to blush.She was beautiful.The next thing that was as pretty as her was...her breasts.They were round and had a imspiring pink ring around the nipples.It was totally sexy.He slide over to where she was and pulled her hands down.Mia still wanted to contiune and she knew what was going to happen next.Although,she had no idea what to do.Ryo laid his hand on her chest,to more detailed....on her right nipple.That did it,Mia was about to faint.But for one thing she couldn`t,his hand tickled her!He kinda teased it.Watching it tense up and get hard.He went over to the next one and did the same.Mia didn`t even mind.He laid her down once more and started to kiss her again.All over.Cheeks,eyebrows,nose,hands,neck,nipples  
,shomach,and navel.He stopped right after that.Ryo decided that he would ask first.He didn`t want to invade her there...without her permission.Mia just looked at and her eyes stood all.Finally,he wanted this for such a long time.He placed hisself on top her and hoped that he had protection.Mia wasn`t really the kind of person for carrying around rubber.Ryo reached into his jeans pocket(which was in the flowers by now)and found one.Mia sorta tensed up,she was a virgin and now....what was she supposed to do!?Ryo laid her hands on his shoulders and saw how scared she was."Mia,we can stop right now.You only have to tell me when."he ressured her but Mia nodded "no". "I want this,Ryo.please contiune."  
*Even now,she`s polite and organized.*he thought,before he slide inside her.She quickly closed her eyes and he saw some tears slide down her cheeks.Ryo wanted to take her pain away,he really did.Mia jolted up a littlle bit,it hurted terribley.She felt like she was being stretched in very uncomfortable way.Then the pain sorta stopped and pleasure took its place.In and out,in and out...a wonderful routine.So this was a very beautiful experience for her.Even now,Mia felt safe and cared for.Ryo was holding her at the same time.She could see that he was enjoying hisself as well.The wind was still blowing and the breeze made the flowers(around them)move in a wonderful way.This was the best thing that ever happened to her.They contiuned on with this for about...well nobody timed them!  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
The next day came rather fast.Mia woke up on her porch,covered by a blanklet.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Wildfire and Starfire Bonding-chap4

Wildfire and Starfire Bonding  
Chapter 3  
miaandryo@aol.com  
  
*********  
Okkkk!!!!!I`am back.This chapter is going to be Mia`s powers.Other powers,has nothing to do with Love Comes In Strange Ways.Although she will still called Starfire but different meaning.There`s going be more magic than armor.Review!!Ps.no sexual behaviors but there will be "touchy-touchy".  
*********  
  
Mia walked down her stairs and into her living room.She was so tired and a little mad at herself.Even though Ryo didn`t run off and act like nothing happened,doesn`t mean he`d be there for her in the early and late future.They went to the next level,for heavens sake!She slumped down into her favorite sofa.It was about a month after her whole love life changed.Very often,she looked down to her tummy.Mia knew that she should have told Ryo or at least,go to the doctor.She just didn`t have enough guts to go.It was so embrarssing to her.She promised herself long ago to wait untill she was married.She sighed and got up again.Lately she was eating more and Ryo didn`t even notice.He sorta moved back in and he was usually at work."I want to help more around here.",he said the other day.She just didn`t want to give him more stress.Ryo had a hard life and knowing that he`s a father would be more than bad.Mia grabbed the phone book and looked up Physicians-pediatric care.She suddenly felt abandoned and alone.It was like Ryo left her again but this time,he left her pregnant.Mia grabbed a pen and wrote down about five good doctors.She grabbed her purse and keys.It was in the middle of summer,so there was no need for a coat.Mia sat in her car and cried.She promised that she wouldn`t...but this was harder than she thought.She never had a mother image to look up to.Mia looked down to her stomach again.To think that there`s someone in there.Another person,another Mia.But he or she was going to be half of him too.Ryo and her.  
Their baby.  
  
Mia drove down the street to the first doctor on the list.She looked up at the building and approved of the condtion.Mia smiled,she felt like a mother already!It felt wonderful.Mia walked up to the stairs,to the 3rd floor.She heard that exercising when you`re pregnant is good for the baby.Although she was always in shape.Mia reached the third floor and opened the door to the doctor`s office.She read the doctor`s name:Dr.Jane G. Fleet.,in flowers.She sat down in one of the chairs.She watched the small babies crawling around and their mothers...and fathers watching them.She frowned and wished that Ryo was there,with her.To support her and be there when she needed comfort.Mia watched as she saw a mother crawl down on the floor with her child.They looked so happy,then the dad came down too.They looked so happy....as a family.Mia couldn`t take anymore.She walked over to the counter and waited for the nurse to get off the phone."Hello,how may I help you?"she asked,her tag said Tammy.Mia grinned,as least the people were friendly.She gulped and started to speak,"Ummm,I`am Mia Koji and I was ummm....I`am new at this."she stopped and covered her face with her hand.The nurse giggled and Mia blushed.This would have been easier if Ryo was here.He`s much more loud and he likes getting right to the point.Plus,she would have his support.The nurse started to talk,"Ok,Miss Koji or is it Mrs.?"Mia blushed again*Man this is hard!*"No,it`s Miss...but please just call me Mia."She looked right at the floor."You know,no one here for thier appointment...let`s see if I can get Jane out here."Tammy smiled warmly and went to get Dr.Fleet.Mia sighed out loud.In moments,she saw Tammy with a tall pretty young lady.Mia walked closer and guessed it was Dr.Fleet.She took a quick look at her and gestured for her to come back into her office.  
  
Mia sat down into Dr.Fleet`s office.She felt very safe and comfortable.She waited for her sit down before she tensed up."Sooo Mia,may I ask where`s the father?"Mia looked confused,she didn`t say she was a baby to Tammy.Did she already look pregnant?"No,you don`t look pregnant but you act like you are."she said before Mia could answer.Mia sighed and started to speak,"I`am not really sure where he is at this moment but he sorta lives with me."she blushed.Dr.Fleet smiled and started to write something down on one of those notepads.Mia tensed up more,she felt like she was on trial."May I also ask,how can he sorta live with you?"Mia looked the other way and answered."Well see,we have been friends for a long time."`Till....now.Now we`re sorta like---"she couldn`t say it."Lovers"Jane said,completing her sentence."Yeah,I mean I`am sure he`s the dad it`s just that.....I sorta didn`t tell him yet."Dr.Fleet smiled and felt how uncomfortable she was."It`s alright Mia...we`re here to help you.And not telling him isn`t going to solve anything.Are you positive that you`re expecting?"Mia shook her head no.Jane sighed out loud and started to ask her other questions."Are right...umm these are going to be personal questions but they will help us and your baby..Ok?"Mia nodded and laid back in the seat.  
"Were you ever sexaul before now?""Does Ryo have any relatives on his side?"  
"No.""Ummm...Iam not sure.I`ll ask him today."  
"May I ask what`s the father`s name?""Is Mr.Sanada a umm...people person?"  
"Ryo Sanada.""Oh Yes!He does have his little tempers but he never blames his   
"Does Ryo work?" friends."  
"Yes.""Do you think he`s dangerous?"  
"Are you positive that`s he`s the daddy?""No not at all...I think he would be a great father."  
"Yes."The next two questions affected her dearly  
"If you are expecting,how long do think you are?" "Were Ryo ever sexual to anyone before you?"  
"Ummm..I think one month." "Does Ryo or anyone in his family have a history of "Mia,do you have any relatives that you know of?" diseases?"  
"Only my four friends but they`re all guys."  
"May I guess that...Ryo were one of those friends before umm...he became a dad?"  
"Yeap...I always came to him when I needed help."  
  
Mia answered no to both questions.Although,she didn`t feel that was the right answer.Mia walked to her car and frowned.It started out to be a good day but now she didn`t know.As she drove back home,Mia thought about those questions.Did Ryo have sexual relationships with anyone but her?Did he have any diseases in his family?Did Ryo have any relatives alive in his family?These were the questions that separated them.They didn`t really sit down and talk about ther past and families.Mia decided to discuss these questions with Ryo,when he got home.Home.Such a wonderful name.  
Mia sighed out and laid one of her hands on her tummy,leaving one hand on the steering wheel.To think that she was carrying a baby in her, was a amazing.She was going to be a mother.And Ryo was going to be a father.They were going to be parents.....  
  
**********  
Okkk!!!!how do u like it?2 much?2 less?2 bad?2 good?  
Ps.I need suggestions 4 my stories please help me out!?Pretty please with chocolate cheeries?!  
***********  



	4. Wildfire and Starfire Bonding-chapter5

Wildfire and Starfire Bonding  
Chapter 5  
A Ronin Warrior Fanfiction  
  
miaandryo@aol.com  
~Jupiter44~  
******Okk,this is chapter4 and this story is so sad and trust you feel something.Very extreme.  
Please review!*******  
Mia paced around her living room,waiting for him.She had to tell him that she was pregnant or at less try to give him hints of the wonderful blessing.But what if Ryo didn`t want a baby?Want if he only wanted sex and not a real relationship?Mia jumped into the air when she heard a motorcycle coming up the driveway.She quickly sat down on her sofa and grabbed the remote.Quickly clicking on a channel and pretended to be watching the show that was on.Although,she didn`t notice what was on.Ryo opened the door and closed it behind him.He sounded excited because of his promotion at work.He started to walk and yell for her.She didn`t move,Mia didn`t even look up.She just sat there trying to act normal.She felt arms wrap around her and a warm,soft mouth on her ear.  
"Now how is my lovable Mia doing?"he asked her.The guy who knew her as a close friend,girlfriend,then ex-girlfriend,now a lover.She thought,by now Ryo would know when she was in a good or bad mood.Even easier..if something was wroug.Mia tensed up when he kissed her outer ear and neck.She decided that she might as well start dinner.She moved to get up but he held her down."Where are you going?"he asked in a tense and husky voice.Her eyes wided as she listened to the question.What!?...now that they were together,he had to keep tabs on her.She forced her way up and turned her back on him."If you want something to eat,I think you should let me go."she said plainly,before she walked slowly to the kitchen.Mia didn`t look back into she was in the kitchen.Suddenly she burst into tears,she couldn`t help it.Maybe this relationship was wroug,maybe Ryo wasn`t the guy who would sweep her off her feet.  
*More like sweeping me into pregnancy.*  
Mia thought as she started to shave pototos.If this was so,then why were they back together.When they weren`t together,it was lonely.Now that they were back as a couple,things still didn`t go right.Was it something she did to deserve this?A hour went up and Ryo didn`t even come in the kitchen.Tears lightly rolled down her cheeks.Although,these were mad tears.Finally,the kitchen doors opened in stepped Ryo.This time,Mia talked and gestured her eyes like she was sorry.He didn`t even notice her,nor her eyes.He grabbed an apple and two champane glasses.Mia suddenly became confused and walked over to him.  
"Ryo,what`s wroug?You look pale and worried.Which is usual for you."she said,trying to cheer up the mood.But Ryo didn`t say anything,nor look at her.Even to make things worse,he pushed her right into the stove and walked to the backdoor.She stood up and looked out the window watching Ryo jump on his motorcycle.In seconds,he was gone.  
Right then,her stomach started to pain her and she was suddenly unable to cook.  
  
How could she be pregnant?He made sure that it was on perfectly.What did he do to deserve this?Ryo was on the freeway,heading for the store.She called him and said that she had to talk to him.Right in the middle of him trying to see what was the matter with Mia.Why did she act like that when he got home?Mia never acted like that before.Lately,she has been acting weird and quiet.Not to mention,she was eating more often now.Ryo`s mind went back to the important subject at hand,his ex-girlfriend.He only had two inimate relationships in his whole life.Red and Mia.Red was short for Rebeeca and she had a body that would make any guy go horny.Mia on the other hand had that "quiet" body that attracted men as well.Red knew alot of men and so did Mia.But Mia didn`t jump right into bed after knowing his name.She was nice and persistant.Mia was the woman of his dreams and he would never leave her again.Then,why was he on this road?Red called and said she needed a pregnancy test.Mia was downstairs,  
cooking.He reacted crazy and threw almost everything on the floor.Suddenly,Ryo remembered what he did to Mia before he left.Throwing his girlfriend onto a stove and not even looking back to see if she was safe.That wasn`t even right and it showed that he was a coward.He loved her,but he kept on heading for the store...then Red`s apartment.  
Mia sat in the chair,thinking about what just happened.Her butt was killing her bacause she landed on a hot burner...when Ryo threw her away from him.Her stomach was hurting her because he threw her away from hitting her tummy.*I hope the baby isn`t hurt.*Why was he so aggressive?Where was he going at 10:30,at night?How could he be so mean to her?"Mia shaked when she heard the phone ring.She walked over and picked up her cordless phone.  
"Hello?"she asked.  
Hi.Are you Mia Koji?a woman asked.  
Mia was confused but replied."Yes..and who is this?"  
Oh!How rude of me.I`am Rebecca and I was wondering if Ryo was there?  
This was great!First,she gets thrown into a stove and now a strange woman calls and asks for Ryo.What would happen next?!  
"No I`am sorry,he`s not here.He---he just stepped out."  
Oh..I`am may I tell you something about him?"  
"Sure."more confused then ever.  
How can I say this(faking to be nice).I`am his girlfriend.  
"What!!!!???"Mia yelled almost falling out her chair.  
Ohhh noo I`am his ex.But I`am having his baby and I wanted to call him and tell him.I hope he didn`t get to you yet.  
Mia was now about to faint,"What are you talking about.What do mean,get to me yet?"  
I mean,he`ll say that he loves you and then leave you.Ryo might be nice at first but when he gets to you...he can be a real jerk.Get away from him.Ryo can be very dangerous.  
*Yeah...I noticed.*"I think you have my Ryo for someone else.Ryo Sanada?"  
That`s him!I have beatings from him!Beware towards Ryo.Has he said that he loved you yet?  
"Yeah."  
Ohh..I bet you`re already stuck on him!  
"I love him and he loves me too''  
Yeah right.Pregnant yet?  
"Look,Ryo and I love each other and I---Rebecca?"  
Yes?  
"I heard of you before...(remembering her from somewhere).Thanx for the info."  
Wait!!I`am not finished.  
But before Red could finish..Mia hung up.  
Red hung up as well.Suddenly her door rung and she gestured her clothes and frowned at the phone."Love hah!Bitch."  
Mia`s eyes were wide and full of tears.She thought that this weird girl on the phone was joking....now she actully made sense.A few years ago,Ryo and guys were talking about girls and Rebecca came up.She was in the kicthen at the time but she could still hear them.Ryo was the one who was talking about how attractive she was and how much she turned him on.It kinda disappointed her to hear this so she just forgot about it...until now.Mia then got steaming mad and decided just for precaution,she grabbed a chef`s kinfe.Her tummy was still bothering her.*I`ll just sit in the den and wait for shithead.*  
  
Ryo rang Red`s doorbell and buried his hands into his jeans pockets.The door opened and there stood Red..in a see through nightgown.Ryo just stood there and knew that he should have went home.Her body was just the same and he suddenly felt that urge coming back.How could a woman be pregnant and still look that good?"*Mia could*his mind said."Welcome."she said in a sexy voice.Ryo frowned,he was used to Mia`s.In fact,she looked so much like her.Or at least,in his imagination.Red could see that Ryo wasn`t going to come in without a fight so she stepped up to him.Red laid her hands on his chest and started to rub.Ryo frowned,before this would have worked but now it was different.He didn`t feel anything towards her.Mia changed him in ways only her and him knew.Red noticed that this wasn`t working so she pressed her body completly on his.Ryo turned the other way....what was he going to do?She was going to seduce him sooner or later.Red made her mouth on is ear and whispered,"You know you want me.I can feel your body reacting...come inside with me,Ryo."She pulled back and opened her robe.She only had a pair of bikini panties on and a rather revealing bra.He gulped,for god`s sake..he was in another relationship.A loving,at that.But even though Ryo knew all of this was wroug and the fact that Mia did win his heart...he went inside.  
Mia watched the clock tick to 11:00.Where was he?What was he doing?Was he in trouble?She had already called all of the guys and they said that they hadn`t seen him.Sage figured that Ryo went somewhere to blow off steam.But she didn`t tell him about the baby yet.What happen during the day that would make him angry?She hoped that it wasn`t her.She looked down on her stomach...it was almost two months.She always thought that when she became pregnant...her husband would be there for her.But she wasn`t even married.Now she was thinking and maybe she shouldn`t get married.Mia didn`t want to go through this when she was married.Her stomach was still paining her and she could have swore that her tummy was kicking.She started to sweat a hour ago.Not to mention that her head was aching her.She was already seeing double and her heart was beating fast.Mia stood up and looked for the phone.The only thing was the phone was right in frout of her...she couldn`t see it.Mia thought about a abortion but she always thought that was wroug.And still did.She decided on her own that she was going to go though the pain.With or without the father.Mia finally found the phone and dialed Cye`s number.  
Hellohis voice was sweet and kind.  
"Cy---I-I need help."Mia said with her last breath of air.  
Mia?...What`s wroug/you ok?"  
"Cye...get over here fast please.I`m pregnant.---"before she could finish..Mia passed out.Letting the phone fall to the floor.  
Mia!Mia!.....?  
There was suddenly an "Oh shit" and a click to end the transmission.  
------ --------   
Red walked Ryo inside and let him go.Dropping her robe on the floor and slowly closed the door."I knew that you would come.Ryo I swear,you`re gulliable."  
Now he was confused,"But you said that you were pregnant!"Red sighed and laughed,  
Of course,I`am not!"She slides herself towards him and slowly slides one of her bra straps down.Ryo couldn`t even look the other way.Suddenly,something snapped and he walked towards her.He just sorta forgot about Mia and the love they shared.He forgot about everything but the (slut)beauty in frout of him."That`s it....come to me my darling."   
And sure enough,he came and she wrapped her arms around him.While,taking off her bra and pressing her body towards his.Red smiled as she saw where she had him.She only had to lie to his girlfriend and him...to get him here.He still had that wonderful body and that sexy voice.Who ever this Mia Koji was....she was a complete idiot to let Ryo go!Now he was hers.She pushed him on the sofa and laid her legs on top of him.The only thing she had on now was a pair of bikini.This was what she wanted.A night stand with Ryo.He was always a good lover.But the way he hestianted and the way Mia talked about him,it almost sounded like they were really in love.Yeah right!If that was the case,he wouldn`t be here now.Red laid almost all of her weight on him and laid her hands on her panties.She was about to become nuded when...."I can`t do this."Ryo said harshly.Red`s eyes became wided and she was pushed away from him."I won`t do this to Mia.I love her.(He looks at her and longing was gone.A frown appears on his face.)For god`s sake girl...cover yourself."Ryo says this and throws her a towel.She couldn`t believe this...she almost had him.Ryo turned for the door,when...his beeper went off.He looks down on his beeper and his eyes turns to fear and worry.Red moves for the door and blocks it.He turns and sees this and frowns."Red,I don`t love you and I never did.Get this through your head...it was only for the sex and right now I have a important phone call to return."He said.Red`s eyes brightened and she grabbed his arms."You can use my phone if that important."Ryo`s face was now in no mood for this.The Dynasty could be back and he was stuck here."Fine."he said harshly.Red licked her lips and pulled her underwear down to under tight buttocks.Ryo grabbed the phone and called Sage back.He was the one who paged him:9115 was the page.It meant that it was important(urgent)and they needed all all 5 of them.Ryo called Sage`s cell phone and it began to ring.While ringing,Red walked up in frout of him and made him look down on her.Ryo frowned,like just seeing her private area was supposed to turn him on.Please!Mia`s was cuter.Much more cuter...more triangler.  
Ryo?....  
"Sage?....What`s up?What`s so urg--"he asked and was cutted by a rather scared Sage.  
Ryo..Mia`s in the emgenceny room.Cye got a call from her a hour ago and she passed out on the phone.The pnly thing she said the last hour was you and how much she needed to tell you something.  
Ryo suddenly became tense,Mia was in the hositpal and he was here!He threw Red into a chair,while she was trying to take off his jeans.  
"Which one are you at?!"he yelled on the phone.  
St.Josephs downtown.  
"Be down there in a second."he said before he ran to the door.  
"Hold on here....where do you think you`re going?!!"Red yelled and ran after him.Ryo stopped and grabbed her face and got real close to her lips.Like usual,she thought he was turned on."Red, go FUCK YOURSELF!It`s not like anyone would."he said before throwing her her robe  
  
**********  
Mia laid in the bed,she felt so faint.Her tummy was still in tack.No serious scars.She looked around the room and saw her dearest friends.No Ryo though.*Guess he`s still out.*Sage was sitting on her bed but she couldn`t get up.It so quiet.She remembered about that phone call before her sudden pass out.Did that woman really know what she was talking about?Was she really in love Ryo or did she still have that crush on him?Did Ryo really love her?Or was it becuase she had money?Or was becuase of the sex?Were they ever destined for each other?Mia cried but slowly stopped because of the baby and her stomach was paining her.She really needed a man to rub her feet.To come to her and grab her around the waist.To sleep with her and only her.To make love to her and make it feel like she`s in heaven.To be there for her when ever needed.Not to be jealous with every guy who speaks to her.Mia wanted a guy like this,but she didn`t have anyone.  
Suddenly,the door opened and in stepped Ryo.He was panting and holding a dozen roses,teddy bear,and a cute little dog.*Must be for the next slut he intends to fuck.*she figured.But then he said the only words she wanted he to say for such a long time.  
(In a panting and tried way.)"Mia...I love you with all my heart.Please forgive me.I`ve been a jerk and a complete ass."  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
Weelllll review!Please i`am soooo tried.it`s really late and forgive me any typeoo`s.likes or dislikes?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
